


Currently Untitled

by MeltyCat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Adventure, Blossoming, Drama, F/M, FF7 - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Humour, Romance, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltyCat/pseuds/MeltyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before Advent Children existed.</p><p>Post FF7. (Game)</p><p>There is a new threat, the Followers of Sephiroth. A cult that believes that it can bring about a second coming if they cause enough chaos. The gang must try to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Title as of Yet
> 
> Genre: Action/Romance/Drama  
> Description: Final Fantasy VII Fan-Fiction
> 
> Warning(s): Some profanity (I bleeped it out for you) & violence. (Future extra content.)  
> Category (Personal Works/Professional Works): Personal  
> Status: Unfinished (More to be added when my CTS is fixed. ;_; )  
> Writers Comments: *Ahem* I'd like to start out by saying that I started this LONG ago. In fact, I don't even remember when, thats how long ago it was, so excuse anything you might notice that is untoward. Another thing I would like to mention is that it might not be to everyones taste, as its one of those unusual coupling fics. ;)
> 
> In fact, I might as well post a quote from my FF.net introduction:
> 
> I have been working on this fic since... God... I have no idea. o.O I'm still only on the first bit and I have been wondering if I should finish it or not.
> 
> I started writing it quite a while before Advent Children came out and now it IS all out and what-not, I've wondered if I should ever post it, 'cause I might get people all "Booo. Sux. Not accurateeeee! BOOO" or "U COPIEDZ" even though I ain't. Plus there is always the issue of CloudXAeris fans and whatnot. That and Anti-shippers flaming the hell out of me for my coupling choices. (Which aren't TOO obvious. ;) lol! )
> 
> So, to be honest, posting this feels like a big step for me. x.x
> 
> (I'll shove the title up if I decide to finish it/when I think of one.)
> 
> Let me know if you think I should continue or not. And, one more thing... Its quite old now, so bear with it. And perhaps I should shove a rating on it, but I dunno what rating to use. PG for now maybe?
> 
> No flaming please, just good clean c+c.
> 
> (Enjoy!)
> 
>  
> 
> Requests etc: No deriving, stealing or crit. Reason? Well, number one, Ive had people derive from this without permission and it gets tiresome when people start shouting at you for apparently stealing your own fic. Two, stealing... Same issue as the above. And three, I don't really need crit on this, since it is, after all, old. I'd like crit on any new stuff, but only the type of crit that helps me figure out where to go next, not about my writing style. Also... Is it worth carrying on?

It had been very hard for the gang since Aeris' death. It had come as quite a shock to all, especially the 3 that saw it first hand. Cloud Strife, Cid Highwind and Tifa Lockheart had been walking around in a daze, almost suffering from a type of shell-shock. Tifa, when ever she could get a moment to herself, tended to break down... Cid, being the type of person he was, was taking it in his own unique way and chose silence as his form of grieving... Cloud, however, seemed to be taking it the worst and was taking it out on the local "wildlife", utter rage being his grieving choice.

"Its one of those moments that changes your world. One part of your life ends and another begins. You are never quite ready for it and you are almost filled with hate and resent when it happens." - Cloud Strife.

But that was all back then when it all went down. Since then, unknown to most, Cloud had been visiting the spot where she died and had somehow managed to contact her spirit there. They had engaged in many deep conversations, many being about Cloud's regret and how much he was hurting inside knowing he could never see her again. Aeris' spirit knew how he felt, he didn't have to tell her, but it was all for the good of the planet and she knew it was the right thing to do. Cloud, deep down, knew it too.

It was time to move on and also to leave the area. Cloud returned to say his 'last goodbye' to her and left with Cid and Tifa, heading to the Icicle Inn and beyond.

"Its one of those moments that changes your world. One part of your life ends and another begins. You are never quite ready for it and you are filled with a warm glow and a feeling of hope when it happens." - Aeris Gainsborough.


	2. Chapter 1

A few years had past since Aeris had died. Many things were different. No more ShinRa, no more reactors and even no more Sephiroth. Meteor was no longer a threat, it had been dispatched good and proper. But, although those threats were gone, there were many others that were not. A new threat had emerged that went by the name of 'F.O.S'... 'Followers of Sephiroth', a large terrorist group who had been underground for many years, just long enough to form worldwide group hideouts and a large member base. The group believed Sephiroth was the only thing right in the world and believed that if they destroyed humanity then Sephiroth would reward them by returning to them if enough injustice was in the world. It was, of course, only the fanatical driveling of a bunch of mislead sheep.

The group were still all friends, but had been forced to split up into groups all over the world, attempting to remove the 'F.O.S' threat and protect humanity. In one group was Barret Wallace, Tifa Lockheart and Vincent Valentine, in the other was Red XIII, Yuffie Kisaragi and a very different, mog-less, Cait Sith. Cloud Strife and Cid Highwind formed the last group. The pair were amazing fighters and complimented each other in battle perfectly creating a very powerful team.

Cloud was having a very hard time. He kept on having a strange feeling sweep over him about Aeris and felt compelled to head to where she died. He wasn't sure what it was all about, but there was one thing for certain... it was freaking Cid out.

"!"

"Had that feelin' again, huh", quizzed Cid who was sat on a fallen branch.

Cloud nodded and continued to sort and equip his materia.

"Heh. Your a in' weirdo, you are, you know that?"

Cid pulled a cig from the packet that he still kept under the strap of his goggles and proceeded to light it, take a puff and laugh to himself.

"I don't understand what is happening", explain Cloud suddenly. He didn't tend to speak all that often, let alone about his feelings and it almost made Cid leap off the branch he was sat on in fright.

"Maybe you won't understand until the right time? Time 'n' place and all that", shrugged Cid.

"Thats rather deep for you isn't it?"

"Whats that supposed to mean?! I'll have you know I think deeply on most occasions!"

"How come you've never said anything like that before then?"

"I choose to keep it to myself. I don't want to waste my precious knowledge on people who don't even get why they have to breathe! #& yeah, I'm a regular store house of deep thought!"

He flipped his cig in his mouth a bit and lifted one of his feet upwards and placed it onto the branch.

Knee in air, Cid looked up to the sky. It was dark and cloudy.

"#&, no stars", he quietly moaned to himself.

Cloud spoke yet again, this time causing Cid to fall backwards off the branch and land smack on his butt.

"You know what it feels like?"

Cursing profusely, Cid sat back on the branch.

"What, what feels like?"

"These wierd feelings I've been having..."

"Hardly!"

Feeling that Cid was not taking him seriously, Cloud drew his knees in towards his chest and hugged them.

"Well c'mon then, spill! You can't just ask that an' not finish", complained Cid removing the now burnt out cigarette from his mouth, throwing it irritably to the ground and stamping on it as if it were some bug.

Not knowing exactly what sort of mood Cid was in, Cloud glanced at his face to make sure his words were not going to fall on deaf ears. His face was not showing any sarcastic intent, it seemed Cid was genuinely interested and in a way, concerned.

"Are you gonna spill, or am I gonna have to prize it outta ya?"

"It feels like Aeris is going to come back to me."

"?!"

"Its almost as if she is calling me to the place where she died so she is not all alone when she comes back."

Cid was stunned. He didn't know exactly how to take it. He didn't know if there was any truth in what Cloud was feeling, or if the pressure had finally gotten to him making him crack up and believe he was feeling something he was not.

"Why you anyway?"

Cloud looked up and blinked.

"Huh?"

Cid scratched at his head, once again feeling like he was being a 'dad'. He did seem to take the role of group father at times, having to put them straight, comfort them or explain things to them.

"Well, why you? Why do you think Aeris would pick you and not someone else? Me, Red XIII or maybe Tifa, a girl... ya know. Girls feel safe when they have another girl with em to talk to etc."

Cloud smiled ever so slightly.

"Because, she trusts me."

"Well, whoop-de-doo! Ain't you the special one", exclaimed Cid flailing his arms around in the air before slapping them back down again to his knees, "She trusted everybody as far as I was aware!"

"Yeah, but she trusted me the most..."

Cid raised an eyebrow and let out a loud 'Hmph' sound.

"I'm just as trustworthy as you are, pokey!"

Cloud smiled at him.

"Almost seems as if you are jealous, Mr. Highwind."

"Well, to tell you the truth", he scratched at his neck, "I am."

There was a deafening silence as the two men stared at each other. Cloud was still smirking at him and Cid seemed to be slowly turning a rather reddish colour.

"Well... er, that is. Why should you get all the fun!?"

Errupting in laughter, Cloud put his head between his knees and sat upright again.

The pilot didn't know what was so funny and stood up scratching at his head.

"Wasso funny?"

There was no reply, just a slight pause and then more laughter, to which Cid decided that he didn't like it and smacked Cloud across his head.

"#&in', bog brush..."

\--

Across the ocean, Yuffie was busy cooking herself some tea. She had made herself a nice little fire and had even gone fishing and caught 2 very large, tasty looking fish. She poked them with a small pointy stick to make sure that they were cooking properly and smiled to herself. She wished Cloud could have seen her, he would have been so proud, well... At least she thought he would be.

Red XIII, along with Cait Sith (perched on his head), came bounding back from a small wooded area.

"Coast is clear... oohhhh FISH!"

Yuffie slapped their noses as they both reached for the sizzling meals.

"You can get off those", she scolded, "They are for me!"

Red shook his head then gave her the evil eye.

"Ever heard of sharing?"

"Yeah", replied Cait clutching his stomach, "I'm famished!"

"Well, then... Go catch your own! I caught these myself and I'm not going to just hand them over", she replied sticking her tongue out at the pair.

"Aw, no fair", moaned Cait, ears drooping.

"Yes, fair! I worked to get my dinner, so you work for yours!"

"We did", frowned Red, "We went off to battle any monsters that were lurking in the woods so you could sleep tonight!"

"And did you fight any?"

"Well, erm... no."

"Well then! No fish!"

Red groaned a slight 'Fair enough' and went off to catch his own, while Cait fell off Red's head in a dramitic pose.

Yuffie, raising an eye brow, poked at the fish again.

"Aw, c'mon! Please gimmie some", cried Cait in a rather fake manner.

A sly grin passed Yuffie's lips as she leaned forwards.

"Well, I suppose I could give you one of these..."

"Yaaay!"

"If..."

"If!?"

"If you give me your Master-Summon materia!"

"Sneaky lil..."

Yuffie beamed proudly.

"Ok, ok, ok!"

Cait handed it over and Yuffie snatched it off him glaring at the beautiful red orb intently.

"Well...? My fish?"

"Oh! Y-yeah... take it", replied a now distracted Yuffie.

"Huzzah", cheered Cait grabbing the fish and ramming it all into his mouth in one go.

His eyes nearly popped out his head.

"OH! BE CAREFUL! ITS HOT!", exaclaimed Yuffie realising what the silly cat did.

"YEEEOOOW!"

\--

The following afternoon, Cloud and Cid had arrived at Bone Village. The excavators were still there and were still finding strange things under the earth. One of the excavators asked the two if they wanted to buy some of the stuff they had found and was met by a frown from Cid and a shaking head from Cloud.

To get to where Aeris had died, they would have to go through the sleeping forest. It was a good job Cloud had still got the lunar harp on him. He had been tempted in the past to sell it, as a man had offered him ten thousand gil for the object.

Taking a deep breath, Cid and Cloud entered the forest. The sun was shining through the trees and forest creatures shuffled through the leaves and twigs. A few insects hovered in the air, their rear ends glowing like stars. The place had changed since they had visited before, but it still brought back the bad memories. Cid had to stop for a moment, the memories were a bit much, even for him.

Cloud walked up to him and placed a hand on his back, as he was doubled over breathing heavily.

"Lets just get the #& out of here..."

Cloud couldn't agree more, so the two ran as fast as they could and finally reached the other side of the forest.

Seeing the city in the distance, they both swallowed loudly. It was a beautiful place, but they only saw it as a place of evil.

"DAMMIT", cried Cloud punching at a near by shrub, "Why!?"

Cid decided to follow suit and began to strangle a small sapling, but to no avail.

One of them needed to get a grip, as flying off the hook in such a manner was really not going to do them any good. So, Cid, seeing he was getting no where in his attempted sapling strangulation, took a deep breath and tried his best to calm Cloud down.

"I don't get why. I mean... I do! But, WHHHYYYY?!"

"Get a grip, man... DAMMIT!"

Cid gave him a good thwack across the face, to which Cloud responded by sniffing. Now, walking in silence, they headed into the city.

Getting closer to the exact spot, Cloud had one of those feelings sweep over him and had to stop suddenly for fear of keeling over. Cid had to agree that he had felt something, but it was only faint.

"C'MON", hollered Cloud as he bombed down the path.

Cid shouted a useless 'WAIT UP!' and then proceeded to follow him, biting his lip nervously.

He wasn't used to nerves. Nothing made HIM nervous, it was his nature. He was the strong type emotionally, always had been and always would be... or so everyone thought. Even though the city was very cold, the pilot found himself sweating. What if Cloud's feelings were correct? What happened if Aeris really came back? It all seemed so much to take in that he decided that doubt was a much better option. It didn't leave him shaking in his boots like the option of truth did. Yet, he didn't know why it made him shake. He didn't know why he was sweating, or even why his mouth felt as dry as it did, why his stomach was doing flip-flops, or even why his heart was missing beats every so often. Maybe he was just worried for Cloud's benefit... Yeah, sure.

He eventually caught up with Cloud who was kneeling down, peering into the body of water sobbing his eyes out.

"WHAT IS IT AERIS!? TELL ME SWEETHEART!"

Cloud? Using a term of endearment? It felt so wrong to Cid's ears and mind that he shuddered as he ran to his side and peered into the water himself, even though he doubted anything would happen.

There was a bout of silence that followed his words. No wind, no birds, nothing. Not even the sound of breathing.

Biting his lip once more and sighing, Cid looked at the sky angrily. Such severe dissapointment filled Cloud's head causing him to shout loudly in between his tears.

"OH GOD TELL ME WHY YOU ARE NOT HERE!"

Cloud put his head in his hands and sat back onto his behind with a thud. Cid placed a caring hand on his shoulder and gently eased him away.

"C'mon, buddy. This is not doing you any..."

Something stopped him mid sentence. He blinked as a light appeared under the water. It was only faint and he had to squint to see it. Cloud still had his head in his hands sobbing his poor heart out and hadn't noticed it at all. Leaning forwards more, Cid peered into the water, his heart beating fast. Was this... for real?

"OH MY HOLY !!", he thought, nearly throwing up in surprise.

A hand reached out of the water, bathed in a beautiful irredescent light. Pushing Cloud aside, Cid grabbed the hand tightly and pulled with all his might. Who ever it was, they came flying out of the water as Cid fell backwards. Many splutters filled the air and Cloud, who was busy picking himself up of the ground, blinked in alarm.

The figure was totally naked and her brownish hair was clinging to her wet form.

"I don't believe it...", cried Cloud, "Its really... you?"

Cid sat up and removed his muddy boots out from under the sodden figure. The figure looked up, straight into Cid's face.

"C-Cid!?"

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Those beautiful green eyes existed once more, that angellic face was once again staring up at him. Yes, it was her. Aeris was back. He began to well up and flung his arms around her, forgetting about her naked and sodden state. She laughed happily as the pilot squished her half to death.

"Where is Cloud", she asked as Cid released his grip.

"He is right...", he looked around, but couldn't see the blonde anywhere, "Well, he was here a minute ago!"

He stood up and looked around, only to find Cloud out cold on the floor.

"Would ya believe it! The #&in' fainted!"

Aeris giggled. She was sure glad to hear the pilot again, even if he had a mouth more filthy than the ShinRa toilets. So, Cid set about trying to revive the silly man while Aeris just sat there watching his efforts. She was shivering, but really didn't notice how cold she was until she looked down at her naked state.

"Oh my goodness..."

Cid's head turned sharply at her exclamation, half expecting some hideous monster to be there, or Sephiroth back to kill her again.

Aeris looked at him straight in the eyes with a worried frown.

"I'm naked!!"

He couldn't help but smile at her innocence as she blushed a furious red colour and attempted to use her hair to cover up.

"Here", he smiled walking over to her and handing her his jacket.

She took it and shivered again. It was so cold that everyones breath was highly visible and by now her nose had started to turn red and run. Cid took off one of his gloves and reached out his hand to touch her face and arms.

"God damn it, Aeris! You are going to get pneumonia if you aren't careful! We gotta get you warm and fast!"

He looked at Cloud who was still unconcious on the ground.

"That is when skippy here wakes his ass up!"

He booted him a couple of times, but failed to wake him up.

"Ah, leave him", said Aeris shivering, "He'll wake up... soon... ATCHOO!"

"Better get you sorted quick", he exclaimed stratching at his head, "C'mon, lets go further up there a bit so we are away from the water."

He pointed to a small grassy clearing a tiny bit further past the lake. Nodding, Aeris tried to walk while covering herself with his jacket.

The sun had just started to go down, as they had been travelling for most of the day and the temperature was dropping by the minute. Cid knew he had to warm her up and so set about trying to find firewood, while Aeris tried to snuggle deeper into his jacket. It smelled of cigarette smoke and it started to sting her eyes, but she didn't care.

Cid eventually returned clutching a few small logs under his arms and dropped them on the ground in front of the still half naked Aeris. He hadn't really noticed until that moment and attempted to avert his eyes while blushing ever so slightly. Aeris noticed and smiled inwardly.

"Its ok", she said, "It can't be helped..."

Nodding, he set about stacking the logs and smiling nervously at her, trying to keep his eyes directly at face level. He took out a match and lit the fire sending a warm and toasty glow around the area. Aeris shivered more and began to sneeze again. Her skin wasn't like Cid remembered it. Because of how cold she was, it had a very faint blue tinge and was covered in goosebumps.

"C'mere", he said softly, hutching closer to her shivering form and putting his arms tightly around her.

He pulled the jacket on tighter and began to rub his hands up and down her back. She didn't exactly know what he was doing and, in a way, felt wierd about it.

"Wh-wha..?"

He knew what she was going to ask, so he decided to beat her to it.

"I'm trying to get all that pretty red blood o' yours flowin', you daft nit."

She giggled ever so faintly at how uneasy she had just been and felt silly and somewhat guilty for even thinking bad of his actions.

The two huddled close in front of the fire and it seemed to be doing the trick. Aeris was much warmer and that glow in her cheeks that Cid remembered began to return. He was pleased with himself and started to hum a tune while watching the flames. Aeris felt rather soothed by this and unknowingly rested her head on his chest. He was doing it again. Being the fatherly figure.

"Papa-Highwind", he thought, "Doesn't seem to fit if ya ask me."

He continued humming his little tune and Aeris started to join in. Their voices echoed through the clearing in perfect harmony, a sweet sounding melody that was highly pleasing to the ear. Sighing, Aeris snuggled closer enjoying the warmth and fell to sleep in the arms of the suddenly silent and satisfied pilot. He peered down at her face and smiled to himself. How peaceful and beautiful she looked amazed him and this time her heart was still beating when he saw it. He curled his arms tighter around her and began to hum again, but ever so quietly.

By the lake, Cloud was stirring. He opened his eyes to see that it was dark. He shook his confused head and blinked a couple of times to focus his eyes.

"AERIS!"

He suddenly remembered what had happened and twisted his head from left to right to try to find Aeris and Cid. He then saw a glow coming from the clearing and stumbled to his feet. When he got to where they were, he was greeted by the sight of Aeris sleeping in Cid's arms.

"CID!? WHAT THE F..."

He was interrupted by a 'shh' and then more quiet humming.

Cloud frowned at Cid. He didn't like how close they were. He started to wonder what on earth had happened while he was out.

"She's sleeping", chirped Cid to the tune of what he had been humming for the last half an hour, "We don't want to wake her... do we?"

Cloud realised that there was no harm done at all and Cid's actions were all for a genuine reason. He peered at Aeris and smiled, his heart almost leaping out his mouth.

"You wouldn't happen to have any extra clothes around would you, pokey", quizzed Cid quietly, "Only, she is still very in' cold and we really need to get something for her to put on."

Cloud shook his head, still intently staring at the sleeping beauty in Cid's arms.

"I can always go into Bone Village tomorrow morning and ask them if they have spares for us", he replied.

Cid shook his head, then lifted Aeris' head up with his hand as it was slowly sliding down his body to a rather awkward spot.

"Tomorrows no good! Its gonna drop colder than this tonight! We need em now!"

Cloud nodded and stood up.

"I'll go now then."

"Nah, let me go", said Cid sitting up a bit.

"You can't! You'll wake her up!"

"Hm.. yeah, good point. ! Just don't get killed or anything, ya hear? We just got one back, so we don't need to have another gone!"

Cloud smiled and nodded. He was so excited about her being alive again that he let out a sharp laugh and nearly woke her up.

"#&!! DAMN MAN", whispered Cid furiously, "Get yer butt movin' b'fore I ram my spear up it!"

Cloud covered his mouth to stifle the giggles and triumphantly ran off, leaving Cid cradling the sleeping Aeris. Cid seemed just a little too happy about it.


	3. Chapter 2

Barret, Tifa and Vincent had acquired some information regarding the 'F.O.S' and had somehow managed to contact one of the clan members and arrange a so-called meeting. The three were uncertain of what to expect, as they knew that the people (if you could really call them that) were totally untrustworthy. They had arranged to meet in 'Turtles Paradise' in Wutai and so they had to cross the sea from where they were just to get to it. It was fairly late and the place was shut up for the night. An eerie silence creeped Tifa out and she got goosebumps just looking at the place. There was not a soul around, as most of the Wutai people had long since hit the hay. A cool night breeze whistled through the gaps in the oriental looking buildings and the odd maple leaf stirred on the ground making a rustling sound.

"Where is he", asked a nervous Tifa as she rubbed the sides of her shoulders, shivering from nervousness.

Barret shook his head and continued to survey the area, just in case.

"We should be very careful", muttered Vincent, "If this is a trap it could get very ugly. Stay alert!"

"Cut the leadership crap, Vince", grumbled Barret, "We know whut we doin'!"

Vincent fell silent (as per-usual) and continued to keep watch from behind. Tifa slapped Barret on the arm for his comment and gave him a faint frown.

"Your such a grumpy ol' bastard, ain't you?"

"Hey hey hey! Less o' the old!"

Tifa smirked. She always enjoyed winding him up, it was far too easy to do. Tifa and Barret had been friends for years and so, regardless of how harsh it sounded, there was never any offence taken by their sarcastic comments to each other. Vincent was still uneasy and never seemed to be able to totally relax around any of the group and found Barret's comments rather nasty to say the least.

"What time is it", asked Tifa, trying her best to peer round Barret's big muscular arm to see if he was wearing his watch.

"Dunno", came the reply from both men.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, getting rather bored. After all, if it was a trap, they really would have known by now.

\--

Cid sighed and rested his head on his arm. It had been a while since Cloud had left to get clothes for the shivering Aeris and he was beginning to wonder if he had stopped to make them himself. He looked at his watch and sighed again, biting the end of his latest cigarette. He was worried about Aeris' health and the longer Cloud took, the more chance she had of getting very ill. She was still asleep in Cid's arms, snoring really softly, but stirred when Cid pulled his arm up to look at his watch.

"Mmm...", she muttered licking her dry lips.

"Hehe, y'awake now then eh?"

She smiled wearily at Cid and brought herself slowly away from him and stretched her arms upwards yawning. She looked around for Cloud with half open eyes and Cid knew what she was doing.

"He's gone to get you some clothes."

"At this hour?"

"Yeah. I suggested he go to Bone Village. The excavators might have some spare overalls or somethin'."

"I hope he finds something, I'm so cold."

Cid held her closer, once again pulling his jacket on tighter around her. A thought struck him and he removed his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around hers.

"Won't you be cold? Oh, I never thought. I'm sorry Cid."

She reached out a hand and touched his face to check to see if he was cold or not. Her hand was like ice and it made him shiver, yet at the same time his face burned a deep red colour. He turned away, trying to hide his face just in case it really was as red as it felt. Aeris didn't understand why he was avoiding her and pulled her hand back into the warmth of the jacket with a worried frown. She could tell that something was different with the man, as, because of how close they were, she could feel his pulse and it quickened when she touched his face.

"H-have I done something wrong?"

Cid was busily chewing his bottom lip half to death, his face still turned the opposite way.

"...No."

"Then what's wrong?"

He turned his face slightly, knowing if he didn't look at her she would feel awkward and he didn't want that. Looking at his boots, he fiddled with the seams of his jacket.

"Nothing is wrong Aeris. Damn! Its a hell of a lot to take in at once ya know? You. Alive again", he figured this was at least a half decent cover story until he could figure out why on earth he reacted in such a way, as even he wasn't sure why. Maybe he was still uncomfortable about her naked state. Well, that was the only conclusion his mind could come up with and he decided to leave it at that.

Aeris nodded and rested her head on his chest again, feeling rather awful for putting him through so much. She wrapped her arms securely around his sides and hugged him tightly, trying to make him feel a little easier.

"I'm sorry."

Cid's eyes flew open and he swallowed loudly. He peered down at her sharply and raised his arms slightly, trying to figure out what on earth was happening. Her hands were holding onto his back tightly and she was brushing her face on his chest. 'THUMP THUMP'. Aeris raised her head in alarm. Her eyes focused on his surprised, crimson face, wondering what on earth the pilot was getting so flustered about. She didn't know if it was a good reaction or a bad one and she stared at him with a worried expression plastered across her face.

"Er. I-I... I er...", stuttered Cid upon realizing that she knew something was a little off, "I had better get more firewood..."

He released his grip slowly from around her shoulders and took a few steps forwards.

"Cid?"

Aeris's call stopped him in his tracks and he whispered a soft 'What?' in reply, never turning round to face her.

"What have I done wrong?"

Cid turned his head ever so slightly, his watery eye and bright red cheek visible.

"Believe me Aeris", he said softly, "You have done nothing wrong..."

She stared at his red face hard as he smiled ever so faintly and began to walk off. Why was he so embarrassed? She had never seen him blush before and she found it rather strange. Unusually cute, but strange. She sat in contemplation, a strange smile spreading across her face, which was now turning a rather red colour itself.

Further down the path in amongst a collection of trees, Cid was pacing around in circles cursing to himself.

"Of all the..."

He kicked at a small rock, then realized it was a frog. He was shivering, yet was so irritated at himself that he was not even noticing it in the slightest. His blood was boiling, his face was bright red, his eyes were watering, his stomach churning...

"What is the #ing problem", he hollered at the top of his lungs, "What are you doing!?"

Plonking himself down on a nearby log, He anxiously pulled the last cigarette from out the packet under his goggle strap and put it to his lips, his hands shaking as he did so. He lit it and took a deep breath.

"..."

Lowering his head, he sighed running a hand over his hair.

Aeris was all alone in the clearing and was still smiling. Shivering and nervous that she was on her own, yet smiling. She had never seen such sweet innocence from him before and it made her giggle. Clinging tightly to his jacket she took a deep breath in through her nose. Sure, there was a really bad smokey smell, but there was another smell present. One she felt soothed by. Smiling once again, she wrapped it around her tighter and waited for the pilot to return.

"Its one of those moments that changes your world. One part of your life ends and another begins. You are never quite ready for it and your face burns red and you act like a &%#in' idiot when it happens." - Cid Highwind.

\--

"WHADDYA MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY %IN' SPARE CLOTHES!?"

Cloud loomed over the only excavator that was awake in a ferocious manner, his eyes blazing with anger.

The poor excavator wished he hadn't got out of bed to see what all the fuss was about when Cloud had arrived shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I'm sorry sir, but we really have none to spare! We just got through a load this morning and the only things we have are for tomorrows work!"

Frowning, Cloud let out a furious gasp, which sounded like a Chocobo being gutted with a pair of rusty spoons.

"I am really sorry sir, there is nothing I can do..."

There was a silence, until Cloud finally turned round in an eerie manner, placed his arm round the mans shoulder and started asking him what type of grass grew next to the village, all the while leading him into the shadows.

There followed yet another silence, which was halted by the sound of a fist hitting a jaw bone.

With a triumphant smile, Cloud emerged from the shadows carrying the overalls that the poor, and now unconscious, excavator had been wearing.

"These'll do", he smirked, "Just hope there ain't no blood on them."

With that, he ran off back through the forest.

\--

Cid managed to stumble his way back to where Aeris was sat, his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the ground.

"Hm? I thought you went to get more firewood, Mr. Highwind", giggled Aeris noticing the lack of burnable material under his arms.

Cid's face flushed red again at the sound of her voice.

"Hmmnnmm", he muttered, head lowering even more, "I couldn't find any wood..."

Aeris cocked an eyebrow while pulling the jacket tighter and gazed around the clearing. She could see twigs and logs galore.

"Right", she blinked, "That's ok. We will just have to get Cloud to pick some up when he gets back."

Cid sat down on a log to the right of her and cringed when he became aware of what he had just said. He crinkled his nose and hid his face in his hand letting out a huge sigh over how stupid he felt. Aeris had noticed and thought she was irritating him, so cleared her throat and sat in silence.

"What's up?"

Aeris's eyes glanced over at the pilot, but her head stayed motionless.

"Nothing. Don't worry."

"Heck, don't ya gimmie that. I know something is up. So spill!"

She finally turned her head to face Cid with an almost shocked look.

"I... I just."

There was a pause.

"I'm not irritating you am I?"

"What!?"

Cid nearly fell off the log he was perched on in utter shock. Her? Irritate him?! She HAD to be joking. Aeris glanced at the floor while fiddling with the scarf around her neck. Now SHE felt slightly silly.

"I felt as if I was irritating you, that's all."

Cid just sat there and blinked at her in confusion. How could she possibly think that? He scratched at his head a little before scooting over to the log Aeris was sat on.

"I think all o' that water must'a messed with yer head, missy", he exclaimed while playfully knocking on her head.

"Ouch! Cut that out", she giggled grabbing his hand and squashing it as hard as she could.

"AIIE! GOSH DARNIT!"

"That's a little mild for you isn't it?"

Aeris gave a little wink turning his face red again.

"W-w-well, I AM in the company of a lady."

"Oooh, you sly dog you."

The pair laughed loudly, causing most of the forest creatures to flee in panic.

"Naw, well still", said Cid, "I don't think you could ever irritate me."

Aeris leaned her head on his shoulder and giggled at the sound of his heart rate increasing.

"Well that's good then isn't it?"

"B-but, there is o-one thing", stuttered Cid, "I'ma have me some bruises now! I think you did me an injury with that there grip of yours!"

"Heehee. I guess I don't know my own strength."

"I sure do! Or rather, my hand does anyway."

He rubbed it a little, a sarcastic worried frown on his face.

"Oh come on", laughed Aeris, "Don't be such a baby! I've been stabbed for crying out loud... Would you prefer to be stabbed?"

"I'll take the crushed hand, please!"

"You DO exaggerate..."

Cid winked playfully.

"Yeah. I know. That's what ya love about me, hehe!"

Aeris' mouth shot open and she slapped him on his arm.

"Honestly..."

"What? What have I done now."

"Don't you go all coy on me. I'll squish the other hand if you aren't careful!"

"Anything but that! That be my spear hand!"

Aeris raised an eyebrow, innuendo filling her usually innocent head. She stopped herself suddenly from almost making a rather Cid-like dirty joke. Cid just watched as her mouth hung open as if she was about to make some kind of witty comeback and laughed as she quickly snapped it shut and grabbed at her head, shaking it in despair.

"Oh god", she complained through fake crying noises, "You are corrupting my pure mind!"

"Hehe. Am I now", he grinned at her widely, the back set of his pearly-whites showing in a playful, yet curious smile, "Well I'll just have to corrupt you even more then, won't I?"

Aeris' head lifted from the dramatic pose she had decided to adopt and her eyes slowly narrowed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to hit on me, Mr. Highwind."

Cid was quite shocked by her comment. On the inside it felt as if he was suddenly plummeting off a cliff, but on the outside, the only thing that showed his stunned state was a faint pink glow on his cheeks.

"And what if I was, eh missy? Hehe."

"Oh, you're terrible!"

The two began to laugh again, sending the remaining wildlife scurrying away as fast as they could.

Suddenly, sounds of footsteps could be heard just past the clearing and all laughter ceased.

"What's that", whispered Aeris, a nervous tone showing in her voice.

"I dunno. Jess git behind me just in case."

Cid stood up and grabbed his spear that was leaning against a near by tree trunk. He held it outstretched in one hand, while keeping Aeris behind him with the other. The footsteps grew louder, until the owner of them appeared.

"What the &!?"

"Aw. Its just a little chocobo", squeaked Aeris.

"Hmph. I thought it was pokey with some clothes for ya."

The rather small chocobo started scratching around the fire.

"Go on! Git", shouted Cid as he tried to shoo it off with his boot.

The chocobo made a loud wark sound and ran off terrified into the forest.

"Aw! The poor thing. You meanie", squealed Aeris.

"It was gonna hurt itself if it carried on scratching around that fire!"

"So you're telling me your actions were noble then?"

"Damn straight!"

"Well then", Aeris began to clap sarcastically, giggling as she did so, "Bravo. My hero."

"Heck yeah", exclaimed Cid while pretending to be all tough and flexing his muscles, "I'll be your hero any day, chicky."

"Why you..."

Aeris attempted to kick dirt at him, all the while trying to keep herself covered up.

"You wanna start something? Do ya? 'Cause if you do", said Cid shrugging his shoulders.

Aeris kicked dirt at him again, a creepy smile plastered on her face.

"I'm warning you", laughed Cid getting his boots covered in all kinds of dirt and grass, "I'll be forced to fight back an' you won't like it!"

"Oh sod off!"

Aeris had had enough of his smug taunting. She pulled the jacket on properly, her arms sliding through the sleeves and lunged at him. Cid was taken by surprise at her attack. He was just saying how nice she looked in his jacket and only just managed to dive out the way before a hand with a clod of dirt in it came sailing by his head.

"That was close", he gasped trying to regain his composure, "Could'a been a nasty accident there!"

"What do you mean 'could have", grinned Aeris, the dirt clod still in her grip.

"Oh no... No no no! Don't even think of getting that thing anywhere near me..."

"Eat dirt, Mr. Pottymouth!"

The two chased each other around the fire, grabbing handfuls of dirt and hurling them at each others heads.

"I'ma git you if you ain't careful and it won't be pretty!"

"Yeah sure. Put your money where your mouth is."

"Well alright then, I will."

He threw a handful of mud, which sailed by Aeris' head due to her quick reactions.

"MISSED!"

"Aw %#$&..."

Suddenly, Cloud appeared just around the corner and got a pelting as the stray clod hit him square in the face.

"Uh oh."

"&%#$. That had to hurt."

There was silence as Cloud slowly lifted his hand to his face and scraped the mud from his eyes, an angry frown just recognizable under the thick brown sludge.


	4. Chapter 3

Red XIII had just woken up. The sun was just about to peek over the horizon and the birds had started to chirp their morning songs. He shook his fur and made his way down to where Yuffie was sleeping. She had ordered that he and Cait sleep on the outskirts of the woods, just in case any monsters decided to pop out the woodwork and try to steal her precious materia. Red had wondered to himself what use a monster would actually have for materia, but he decided not to argue. It was bad enough hearing her gripe about how uncomfortable the ground was and how noisey the bugs were at night. Oh and the fact that she hadn't got anywhere to charge her phone. To be honest, he was in no mood to make matters worse for himself by giving her more things to complain about. Besides, he was far too tired. At that moment, He was just glad it was morning and she was still asleep.

Cait had learned his lesson about that too. He went along with her wishes the night before and had settled himself down on a nice comfy patch of moss. He had just started to stirr when Red got up to walk to where Yuffie was and he let out a faint meowl as he yawned and stretched.

Yuffie was flat out. Her mouth was hanging open and a rather large bead of drool was slowly making its way down her chin. "Disgusting", thought Red as he shook his head at the sight before him. He swished his tail and caught the end of her nose for a brief moment. The sound of bird song was drowned out by a loud shriek. Well, that was it! She was awake now!

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"What was WHAT for? And do you REALLY have to shout so loud?"

Yuffie frowned and rubbed the end of her nose.

"You know what you did, you evil beast. You burned my nose. ON PURPOSE TOO I BET!"

She stood up, rubbed her nose again, before angrilly perching her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so childish", exclaimed Red, wishing he hadn't put his tail anywhere near her in the first place, not to mention the rest of him, "Why would I do it on purpose?!"

"I don't know! Probably because you are a nasty, nasty beast! YOU NASTY BEAST!"

Pouting, Yuffie leaned forwards to add emphasis to her insults. Red just sighed, shook his head and made his way to the lake to have a drink. He wouldn't be brought down to her level, no matter how many insults she threw at him.

Cait was busy waving to Red hoping he would see him. He needed to go to the lake too. He was hungry! "HEY RED! WAIT UP! Aw, darn..."

Red was too interested in getting a drink. If he didn't he would be irritable for the rest of the morning. Not that 'Miss Hyperactive 2000' helped matters any. Even the most patient of people would have blood pressure issues if they spent even 1 minute with her!

"OH GOD! Theres a bug on my shorts now! AND WHERE DID I PUT MY BACKPACK!? Oh man, this ground is SO uncomfortable. And I WISH I had somewhere to charge my mobile phone!"

Red shook his head again and continued his drink, while Cait just waved his arms around trying to get someones attention.

"Guys? GUYS!? Hello?"

"Wheres my backpack?!"

"Hello? Halp!?"

"HRRRGH! OH GREAT! I just stubbed my toe now!"

\--

Tifa, Vincent and Barret had just about given up. The person they were going to meet had not shown up and they had been waiting for nearly two hours. Barret was getting cranky. He always got cranky when he had to wait. He wasn't a patient person (It was a good job he wasn't in Yuffie's party) and he was beginning to make that fact as clear as he could.

"Where the #& are they!? Who d'they think we are?!"

Tifa was trying to calm him down and stop him from flailing his arms too much. There were lots of breakable pots and other ornaments around and she didn't want to have to be the one to foot the bill should he break anything. And if she didn't foot the bill, it would be up to him... Which wasn't a good think. Seeing Barret part with money was like watching a re-enactment of some famous ancient battle or something. In fact, the famous ancient battles were probably less violent.

"When I hear from them again, I'ma kill 'em! Y'hear!?"

"Yes, yes. Thats fine. Just keep your voice down, big guy. People in this village actually ENJOY sleeping you know."

Tifa patted his arm lightly, before turning to Vincent.

"What do you think is going on? I mean, if it was a trap they wouldn't make us wait. And if it was genuine, they would be here."

Vincent just blinked and sighed.

"They could have been caught..."

"Caught!?"

"Yes", nodded Vincent, "After all. They ARE insiders. The F.O.S probably found them out and are torturing them or something. If thats the case then they probably know about the meeting and about us. They could even be on their way right now to 'deal with us'".

Tifa put her hand to her mouth in shock. She had to admit, she had never thought about that outcome and she was suddenly very anxious.

"Jess ignore him", frowned Barret, "He's jess bein' melodramatic, is all."

"Suit yourself."

With that, Vincent walked off around the corner.

"Oh Barret. Now look what you've done!"

"Hmph."

\--

After removing the dirt from his face, Cloud stomped his way towards Cid and Aeris.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

Cid just gave him a puzzled look.

"Aeris shouldn't be messing about like this in her condition! Don't you EVER use your head!? Oh no, thats right... Its too clouded up from all those cigarettes."

"Hey, hey, hey..."

Cid was then interupted mid-sentence by Aeris.

"Oh, pulease! What do you think I am!? An invalid!? Cloud, I just came back to life, for holy's sake! I hardly think that a little messing around is going to do me any harm."

Cloud reverted his gaze to the ground in a sheepish manner.

"I'm sorry Aeris. I was just trying to look out for you."

"You actually think I need you to?"

Aeris' words caused his head to snap up instantly. He had never really given it much thought before.

"N-no. Y-yes, er..."

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, Cloud. Please, don't worry so much! I know you are only trying to help, but you should worry about other things."

"Perfectly capable of looking after yourself!? Hah! Yeah... Is that why Sephiroth stuck his sword straight through you, eh? Yeah... PERFECTLY capable."

"Er", exclaimed Cid, trying to get a word in to stop them both before they started fighting.

"You KNOW why that happened. I had to allow it! You honestly think I'd just sit there and let him do it unless it was for a valid reason?"

"I don't know!"

"Er..."

"OH!. Oh, I get it now... THATS why you have been torturing yourself all this time. You think I was defenceless and you were supposed to save me. Is that it!? It had nothing to do with mankinds future or anything... It was all down to you and you think you failed me!"

"YES! OK, you are right. Thats how I felt. Happy now?"

"ER..."

"God, Cloud. You can't expect that much of yourself all the time. You aren't some freakin' superhero. Sometimes people know what they are doing and are capable of looking after themselves. Not everyone needs someone to rescue them."

"Well, I'm so sorry I tried to help you. I didn't hear you complaining when ShinRa had you and I saved you then."

Aeris frowned, took a few steps towards Cloud and snatched the overalls from him.

"Thank you for the clothes, Cloud..."

"ER..."

"Oh, spit it out, Cid", shouted Aeris trying to put on the overalls.

"Jeeze. I was just tryin' to shut you two up. You sounded like a couple of moanin' minnies."

"Hey", said Cloud in a sarcastic manner, "I wouldn't try to help Cid, you might be wrong and get shouted at!"

"Oh grow up Cloud..."

"Me grow up!? I think you need to take a step back yourself, Aeris!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, REALLY! Ever since you came back, you've seemed different somehow. You aren't like I remember."

"So sorry I haven't lived up to your expectations, Mr Perfect."

"Thing is Cloud." Cid rubbed the back of his neck. "Shes not long since come back. How can you make that assumption?"

"Oh bugger off, Cid! Its none of your goddamned business!"

"&, sorry I spoke!"

With that, Cid walked off into the other clearing to fetch more wood, leaving the two to argue amongst themselves.

"Cloud! That was not very nice! Go and say you are sorry!"

"HAH! Not very nice!? I'll tell you what isn't very nice. When you try to rescue someone you really care about, someone you really... love... Only to have it thrown back in your face in an ungrateful manner! THATS not nice!"

"I did not throw it back in your face at all! I just told you what I thought you should hear. You worry about me too much."

"ITS BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU! IS THAT A CRIME?"

Aeris stood there in silence, the frown on her face slowly turning into an expression of sadness.

"No..."

"So, why do you make me feel like I'm doing something wrong?"

"Cloud, please..."

"Well, I want to know. Tell me!"

"Cloud, just go and say you are sorry to Cid."

"CID!? Is he all that you care about right now? I'm the one who is hurting here!"

"SO IS EVERYONE!"

"Hmph!"

"Just go and say you are sorry..."

"You know what... I give up."

"Cloud..."

Aeris pointed towards where Cid had gone in another an attempt to make him go and say sorry.

"Oh, I see. I get it now... Well, You can be with your chain smoking pilot if thats what you really want. You can go smother him in attention and kisses. If he is that special to you, then go on. I know thats what you want. I can tell. You want him so bad. So, go!"

Aeris' face turned a very bright red, as she snapped her angry gaze from the floor to Cloud.

"Excuse me!?"

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"That isn't fair..."

"Don't! Don't you ever use that word again... You aren't qualified to use it."

\--

Cid was busy collecting firewood. He was positively fuming. Cloud was really being a jerk about everything. But, Aeris was being a little unfair too. It made his head spin trying to figure out who was in the right, so he just gave up and grabbed more firewood. After all, as Cloud had so kindly put it, it was 'none of his goddamned business'.

After he had grabbed all the wood he was capable of carrying, he made his way back to the clearing, only to walk in at the same moment as Cloud was making a statement about Aeris. He stood at the edge of the clearing, partially obscured by a tree and listened to what they were saying.

"Oh, I see. I get it now... Well, You can be with your chain smoking pilot if thats what you really want. You can go smother him in attention and kisses. If he is that special to you, then go on. I know thats what you want. I can tell. You want him so bad. So, go!"

Cid nearly dropped the wood he had under his arms in shock. He felt his face flush red.

"Excuse me!?"

"You know what I'm talking about..."

"That isn't fair..."

"Don't! Don't you ever use that word again... You aren't qualified to use it."

He heard Cloud stomp off somewhere and heard the sound of Aeris sobbing her heart out. He wasn't sure if he should go back or not. He thought he may cause more trouble, especially if Cloud wasn't gone completely. And then there was the fact that he had a face redder than a Bomb. But, he just couldn't ignore Aeris, not when she was so upset. So, he took a deep breath and strode out from behind the tree, dumped all the wood down onto the dim fire and plonked himself next to Aeris, wrapping his arms around her to try to comfort her as best as he could.

"Cid", exclaimed Aeris lifting her head from behind her hands in surprise, "How long have you been there?"

She was obviously embarrassed by Cloud's statement about her and Cid and was secretly wishing Cid hadn't overheard. He didn't answer her, he just tightened his grip, the frown on his face getting more prominent as he wondered how Cloud could make her cry like this. He knew why she asked, but he tried to ignore the meaning behind it. That'd just lead to more trouble.

"Oh, Cid. I'm so fed up."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest, as she cried even louder.

"Shh. Don't worry", he chirped, trying to calm her down, "Everything will be ok, you'll see. Tiffs like this are a part of life, chicky. He cares about you, is all. He wouldn't react like that if he didn't. I know first hand how much. I've had to put up with all his whining ever since you left us! Its Aeris this, Aeris that. To be honest, I've felt like flattening that hair of his with my fist a good many times."

Aeris laughed through her tears. Cid always knew how to make her laugh, no matter what the situation was.

"Yeah! Its true! I nearly did once too!"

Aeris released her grip and laughed as Cid gestured wildly, attempting to re-enact an occasion where he and Cloud nearly decked each other.

"See! Its nothin'. Its just Cloud bein' his pokey-headed self. He'll get over it in time. I mean, you had a point there, he WAS being a tad bit over-protective really."

"Yes, he was."

Cid smiled at her sympathetically.

"I mean, don't get me wrong", she explained, "I AM grateful to him for it, but its overpowering. I think I just worded it wrong... I really am grateful. Honest!"

"Hey, hey, hey! You don't have to explain yourself to me, babe."

Aeris sniffled and wiped her nose and eyes on her sleeve while giving him the playful evil-eye.

"Don't you 'babe' me, Mr Highwind."

"Hehehe. Say, where IS pokey anyway?"

Aeris looked around. She hadn't realized that he wasn't there. She thought he'd gone down to the lake, but he wasn't there at all.

"I don't know! Oh my god! I gotta go find him!"

She leapt to her feet, only to be pulled back down.

"I'd let him stew, if I were you."

"But, what if he is in trouble... Or GETS in trouble?"

"Er... You want yo be careful! You are starting to sound like him!"

Aeris clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she had said. He was right! She DID sound like Cloud! Cid just grinned.

"You are both as bad as each other, you know that."

Blushing, Aeris just smiled and hugged Cid. She was happy to have him with her, even if he did just compare her to Cloud.

\--

"Unfair... UNFAIR MY ASS!"

Cloud was striding his was through the Ancient City, cursing as he went. On occasion he'd stop and shout things back towards where Aeris and Cid were, just to make himself feel better.

"I'll show her. If she thinks she doesn't need me then fine. I won't be there for her. She can KEEP HER BLOODY FOUL MOUTHED GIT!"

He stopped as he got to a ledge overlooking the city and booted a small rock over the edge and listened to it as it hit the bottom after a moment of silence. He didn't know why, but it was unusually satisfying.

He took one more look at the city, before turning on his heels and leaving it all behind.

"Why is she not how I remember her?"

\--

Yuffie was still busy cursing over various things that she wasn't happy about. Red was getting more annoyed by the minute and swore that if she moaned about one more thing he'd do more than burn her nose!

"Hmph", she whined, "Yep, the battery is dyin' on my phone for sure. I better call Cloudy to tell him whats goin' on. If he tries to call and I don't answer he might worry!"

Cait muttered a quick "I doubt that" to Red, before finishing the rest of his fish that he finally caught.

Beep. Beeeep.

"Oh lord, she has him on speed-dial", exclaimed Red in dismay, "How tragic."

"SHH", hissed Yuffie, "See this in my hand? Its a phone! And what do people do with phones? They talk on them. So, SHHHH!"

Red sighed and walked off quickly. Cait wasn't expecting it and nearly swallowed his fish down the wrong way.

"Oh, HIII CLOUDY!"

"Yuffie... What do you want?"

"Just letting you know that my battery is acting stupid."

"Thats not the only thing..."

"Whut?"

"Nothing."

"'Kay! Well, I just thought I'd let you know in case you worried about m..."

There was another silence.

"Well, how do you like that! He hung up on me!"

"Oh great", thought Red, "Something ELSE for her to moan about."


End file.
